Обсуждение участника:Raiden - God of Thunder
Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на Mortal Kombat Wiki! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Файл:Kitana MKA.png. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! -- CrimsonSumac (Обсуждение) 17:33, февраля 12, 2011 Анимированные картинки и косплей Убедительная просьба не размещать на страницах РМКВ анимированные картинки и фотографии с косплеем.CrimsonSumac 20:45, февраля 14, 2011 (UTC) Фанарт Я надеялся, что из сообщения в котором я просил не публиковать здесь косплей и флешки, можно было понять, что публиковать здесь фанарт также нельзя. Так вот, чтобы прояснить ситуацию - публиковать здесь фанарт нельзя. Надеюс больше подобная ситуация не повторится.CrimsonSumac 19:30, марта 11, 2011 (UTC) Просьба №2 Фанарт в статьях постить запрещено!! Повторяю ещё раз - фанарт постить запрещено!! Равно как и постить изображения персонажей в статьях не имеющим к ним прямого отношения. А также убедительная просьба: подписывать названия рисунков при размещении не размещать рисунки в самих статьях. Для этого есть галерея внизу статьи. Убедительная прошу, во избежание неприятностей исполнять эти простые условия.CrimsonSumac 22:27, марта 16, 2011 (UTC) Фанарт? Что из новых картинок является фанартом? Нарезки из официального видео? Да и у меня сильно глючила Вики, что подписывать картинки было просто нереально. 11:20, марта 17, 2011 (UTC)Raiden - God of Thunder :::Рендер Милины, который ты недавно запостил в её статье. Насчёт подписей - если глючит Викия - ждём, когда глюки перестают и уже тогда постим. Я не хочу бегать по всей Викии ища кучу неподписанных рисунков.CrimsonSumac 18:09, марта 17, 2011 (UTC) * НЕТ официальных подтверждений о проекте MKHD. Пока их не появится просьба: не создавать страницу про этот проект.CrimsonSumac 01:14, марта 19, 2011 (UTC) И снова о картинках. Убедительная просьба (очередная) НЕ публиковать картинки с текстом (биографии персонажей из MKD и MKU), а также НЕ публиковать скриншоты или любые другие материалы с логотипами других сайтов. Также просьба НЕ публиковать картинки плохого качества. При подписывании рисунков желательно пользоваться правилами оформления названий игр. Мне надоело бегать за вами по Викии и говорить об очевидных вещах, которые не надо делать. Имейте в виду: следующий раз вместо просьбы будет предупреждение. Поэтому, пожалуйста, старайтесь следовать изложенным выше правилам и не нарушать их. Также на будущее рекомендую проверять источник картинок, чтобы не публиковать фанатские работы.CrimsonSumac 19:53, марта 24, 2011 (UTC) :Насчёт картинок с логотипами других сайтов смотрите особо - если с того сайта увидят эти картинки, то могут и иск подать, а тогда лично Вам Raiden - God of Thunder придётся иметь дело со стаффами. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:08, марта 24, 2011 (UTC) Рендеры из МК9 Большая просьба не публиковать рендеры из МК9 до выхода игры.CrimsonSumac 22:31, марта 28, 2011 (UTC) Оформление статьи про Горо Что вы устроили в статье про Горо? Почему целый абзац, вдруг стал выделен, как подзаголовок? Вы до сих пор не знаете, как оформлять статьи? Зачем вы расставили двоеточия в названиях разделов? То что делает некий "анонимный участник" не значит, что так надо делать. Вдобавок, если вы не заметили большую часть его изменений я убрал, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что так делать не надо. Предупреждаю снова: ещё одна такая правка и я вас заблокирую. Если у вас проблемы с оформлением статей спросите совета у меня или у Shangtsung-1, но надо устраивать самодеятельности. Здесь это не поощряется.CrimsonSumac 16:27, марта 30, 2011 (UTC) Арены Raiden, меня зовут ShaolinFist! Нужно заняться статьями об аренах и персонажах "Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe". Я недолюбливаю эту часть серии. И чтобы подписаться используй четыре'' тильды (~)'' ~~~~ ~Raiden the god~ 13:25, апреля 17, 2011 (UTC) Raiden, ты мой ровесник, поэтому доверяю тебе этот материал! Добивания *'Расплющивание головы и отрывание рук': Джакс расплющивает в кровавое месиво голову оппонента и отрывает руки противнику. (''MK'(2011))'' *Адские духи: Ермак призывают адских духов, которые подлетают к противнику. Затем духи вырывают полтела оппонента и глаза противника. После чего, дух забирает голову противника. ''('MK(2011)')'' *Обезглавливание таркатанскими лезвиями и нанизывание': Барака отрезает таркатанским лезвием голову оппонента. После чего Барака нанизывает на таркатанские лезвия противника. ''(MK(2011))'' *'Расплющивание головы и отрывание рук': Джакс расплющивает в кровавое месиво голову оппонента и отрывает руки противнику. ''(MK(2011)) *'Сквозной удар': Кано насквозь протыкает противника. (''MK(2011)')'' *Расчленение тела': Кабал подбрасывает в воздух противника. Когда падает оппонент, Кабал резко наносит удар крюком по нему и распиливает его на 2 куска. После чего, Кабал вонзает меч-крюк в голову противника. Наконец, голова оппонента нанизывается на меч-крюк Кабала. ''(MK(2011))'' *'Разъедание': Смоук хватает за горло противника. ЗатемСмоук из руки выпрыскивает кислоту на шею противника. После чего у оппонента отваливаются руки, затем вылетают глаза, а после чего, шея оппонента сгорает в кислоте. ''(MK(2011))'' Спецприёмы *'Огненная телепортация': Лю Кенг исчезает в клубах огня, а затем появляется за спиной противника. ''(MK(2011)) *Крутящийся бросок шляпы: Кунг Лао бросает шляпу на землю. Шляпа крутится, и если к ней приблизится оппонент, шляпа будет двигаться к нему и наносить повреждения противнику. (MK(2011)) *Полёт: Сектор взлетает вверх в воздух, и оказывается над противником. (MK(2011)) *Двигатель: Сектор заряжает двигатель на кулаке. После чего Сектор наносит сокрушающий удар противнику. (MK(2011)) *Осколочная бомба: Из груди Сайракса вылетает бомба, которая приземляется далеко от него, взрывается и разбрасывается осколками. (MK(2011)) *Ловушка: Нуб Сайбот образует чёрную дыру под противником. Если оппонент упал в неё, его впоймает клон Нуб Сайбота и несколько раз изобьёт его, после чего выбросит на поверхность.'' (MK(2011))'' *Толчок молний: Рейден бьёт ладонью противника. После чего, оппонент отлетает назад, искрясь молниями Рейдена. (MK(2011)) *Удар мечами-крюками: Кабал подрезает мечами-крюками противника. (MK(2011)) И зачем мне это всё? Raiden - God of Thunder 12:12, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Как зачем? Как зачем? Ты же сам написал на странице CrimsonSumac "Оставь всё, что нужно, и может, если посчитают это нужным, добаваят в статьи". Ты ведь написал? ShaolinFist 13:56, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Я имел ввиду на страницах обсуждения соответствующих статей. У Кунг Лао есть Обсуждение. И у других тоже. Raiden - God of Thunder 13:59, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Секретные персонажи А кто такой Педро? Никогда не слышал о нём. Может расскажешь? ShaolinFist 14:57, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) *''Pedro'': A Stryker palette-swap, Pedro was rumored to be in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and was said to be a Mexican fighter who would fart fire as an attack but it was later proven to be an April Fool's Joke from video game magazines. Perhaps ironically, the "Fire Fart" idea would later be given to Bo' Rai Cho as a fatality. Педро - это в общем такой красный Страйкер, который пердит огнём. Поззже выяснилось, что это первоапрельская шутка. Потом решщили сделать такое фаталити для Бо Рай Чо. Raiden - God of Thunder 15:05, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Оружие Давай напечатаем побольше статей об оружие персонажах. Видела статьи про шляпу-пилу, молот гнева, бионические руки? Это всё мои труды! ShaolinFist 15:02, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Я заметил, когда сммотрел активность, если что. -________-. Нет, мне важно сейчас доделать статью о секретных персонажах, котораЯ не малаhttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_character Raiden - God of Thunder 15:06, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать. ShaolinFist 15:11, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Лучше в это время оподучи верхние кнопки Вики-форматирования. Поможет.Raiden - God of Thunder 15:15, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Всё наладится! Не кипятись! Просто я заметил у тебя орфографические ошибки и решил их исправить. Кстати, ты наверное имела в виду POSTAL, а не PORTAL? И почему ты не дописал статью о секретных персонажах? Спишь? С уважением, ShaolinFist 15:50, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) "имела" -_____-'' Я имел ввиду PORTAL. ПОРТАЛ! Постал - это ужасная и убогая игра. В отличие от Портала. Portal Raiden - God of Thunder 15:53, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) И может быть, МОЯ СТАТЬЯ-ПРОФИЛЬ ЭТО МОЁ ДЕЛО? МОИ ОШИБКИ? -___'- И ненадо писать ТИРЭ перед цифрой! Raiden - God of Thunder 15:55, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Извини, просто никогда не слышал о Portal. Да, вот здесь - ты прав - Postal - действительно убогая игра. С уклоном для маньяков и извращенцев. С уважением, ShaolinFist 15:56, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal Raiden - God of Thunder 15:58, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Лучше пиши ответы на мою страницу! Мне так удобнее! Думаешь круто каждый раз пересматривать википедию, чтобы зайти на твою страницу обсуждения, Raiden? С уважением, ShaolinFist 16:00, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Тогда для чего нужнаWikiActivity? Raiden - God of Thunder 16:05, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Биография Не расскажешь, как стал фанатом "Mortal Kombat"? Мне очень интересно! С уважением, ShaolinFist 16:15, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Стадный инстинкт. -_-, На День Рождения подарили диск, знаменитого тогда "МК". Ну я смотрел как играют, сам играл. Потом учил их имена. А дальше просто сюжет. Интернет появился лишь в 2010 году, поэтому до этого мне было на него (МК) безразлично.Raiden - God of Thunder 16:19, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Ещё раз биография Raiden, расскажи о себе. У меня похожие с тобой интересы. С уважением, ShaolinFist 16:33, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Эммм...я создаю приключения для Spore. Я модератор и писатель статей на INFOSPORE. http://infospore.ru/forum/profile.php?id=5 (HINK) Созадтель чата Панель переговоров (panelperegovorov.chatovod.ru Капура) Администратор нескольких ролевых о Бионикл. Дизайнер. Эммм....что-то ещё...непомню... Где администраторы А куда пропали CrimsonSumac и Shangtsung-1? Такое ощущение, что только мы ведём сайт. С уважением, ShaolinFist 17:27, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Администратор только 1. КримзонСумак. Они не обязаны висеть сдесь всё время. Придут со временем. ::Во-первых, уважаемый ShaolinFist, администраторы, как правильно заметил Raiden - God of Thunder, НЕ ОБЯЗАНЫ сидеть на этом сайте 24 часа в сутки. Во-вторых, не обольщайтесь - большинство ваших правок и действий ничего и никуда не ведут. Более того их можно легко отнести к разряду бессмысленных и ненужных, а проще говоря назвать вандализмом, за который, по-хорошему, нужно было бы Вас заблокировать. Вместо того, чтобы вести этот проект я и Shangtsung-1 вынуждены чистить за Вами мусор. Мне это не нравится и я уверен, что Shangtsung-1 тоже. Имейте это в виду, пожалуйста. И впредь будьте аккуратнее в своих действиях, если хотите продолжить участие в проекте. И ещё одно - не смейте требовать от других участников проекта, чтобы они что-то заканчивали или делали. Участие в проекте сугубо добровольное и никто здесь никому нечем не обязан. Это всего лишь хобби. Тем более именно Вы не имеете здесь права требовать ничего и не от кого!!CrimsonSumac 21:28, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Секретные персонажи Почему ты не закончил свою статью про секретных персонажей? Завтра. Я уже выхожу... Raiden - God of Thunder 18:07, апреля 18, 2011 (UTC) Коррективность Слово ''также ''пишется слитно. С уважением, ShaolinFist 17:14, апреля 19, 2011 (UTC) Нет такого слово корркетивность. Научитесь сами правильно писать по-русски прежде чем учить других, "коркетивный" Вы наш.CrimsonSumac 23:15, апреля 23, 2011 (UTC) Шляпа Здорово! Слушай, Raiden, ты не знаешь, случайно, откуда у Кунга Лао его шляпа? Мне очень интересно это узнать: я предполагаю, что он получил её по наследству, ну или сам выточил из стали и приловичлся её использовать как оружие. Если знаешь... ну, в общем сообщишь мне. С уважением, ShaolinFist 18:58, апреля 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Ничего неизвестно о происхождение шляпы Кунг Лао.CrimsonSumac 23:15, апреля 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Понятия не имею.-_-. Raiden - God of Thunder 11:32, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Рейден Raiden, сможешь отредакирвать раздел "Спецприёмы" у Рейдена? А то времени в обрез... С уважением, ShaolinFist 16:43, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) И снова о фанартах Я уже просил внимательнее следить за тем откуда Вы берёте рисунки и кто является их автором. Тот рендер Шао Кана, который Вы выложили в статье про него, является фанатским рендером и к МКШМ отношения не имеет. Даже по названию это видно "Shao_Kahn_2_by_gabe687.jpg". Будьте внимательнее, пожалуйста.CrimsonSumac 17:20, апреля 25, 2011 (UTC) Ошибочки Кхе-кхе! Дорогой мой Raiden, слова "Ненадо" не существует! Есть слова "не" и "надо", а в следующих сообщениях, я надеюсь, ты уже выучишь правила русского языка и начнёшь правильно писать сообщения. С уважением, ShaolinFist 16:49, апреля 29, 2011 (UTC) Это распрастранённая ошибка. -___-. Raiden - God of Thunder 16:52, апреля 29, 2011 (UTC) Не стоит загрязнять русский язык простыми ошыбками :) С уважением, ShaolinFist 16:56, апреля 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Не в обиду Вам будет сказано ShaolinFist, но..."чья бы корова мычала".CrimsonSumac 18:21, апреля 29, 2011 (UTC) ICQ Raiden, не дашь свой юин для аськи? С уважением, ShaolinFist 11:01, мая 3, 2011 (UTC) Я не пользуюсь аськой, идругими средствами общения. -__- Raiden - God of Thunder 09:57, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Статья о классических Я извиняюсь, но эта статья не нужна. И кстати, моя просьба про фанарт по-прежнему в силе.CrimsonSumac 15:14, мая 8, 2011 (UTC) Главная страница Файл:Logo_russian.png Быть может такую картинку на Главную страницу? Я её сам перекрасил. Raiden - God of Thunder 13:46, сентября 25, 2011 (UTC) Круто сделал. Прикольно. --— [[User:Shangtsung-1|'Shang']] [[User talk:Shangtsung-1|('Talk''')]] 15:50, сентября 25, 2011 (UTC)